Kusanagi
by Ikonoka
Summary: The blade was supposed to have been lost in an ancient war... But now it rises again in he hand of a lazy teenage Shinigami! Original plot, OC's, but also features Bleach characters. Reviews are always nice :3
1. 1: Spells, Sirens, and Sloths?

_Foreword (again)_

_Lol, hey, its me again! I know, I know, I haven't posted in a while, but hey, managing school and social disasters doesn't leave much time for fic writing --;; Anyways, just reposting chapter one with a few changes, and will soon have edited versions of two and three. I'll try to get four in somewhere, but don't count 100 on it... Anyways, happy reading ._

_-Iko_

**Chapter One- Spells, Sirens, and Sloths...?**

SWOOSH! KKRASHH!

The sound of a gleaming red fireball crashing against a a plank of wood resonated within the chamber.

"Destruction: 98. Accuracy: 76. Casting Time: 80." The instructor examined the charred dummy, and then stated his evaluation for all to hear.

"Student Takeshi Ganseki:" The fate of a particular male student rested upon the proctor's judgment.

"Pass." The entire testing hall ensued with a spontaneous eruption of cheers, with many running up to the caster of the fireball to plant hugs, headlocks, and even a few kisses on the future Shinigami. Ganseki, overcome with relief, nearly collapsed under the immense weight of friends, acquaintances, and strangers that were piled upon him. However, this mass of happy students was quickly silenced when the next student attempting to graduate from the Shinigami Academy was read off of the proctor's doom list.

"Next hopeful: Kushinada Hinote." The instructor said this name with almost an eerie tone, as to intimidate the upcoming student.

However, as all the students and even some teachers glanced at the teenage girl walking into the testing area, all of them knew this girl's focus wasn't going to be broken. She approached the platform with a dignity of kings, a bravery of a warrior, and the elegance of a woman. Her crimson red hair and equally crimson eyes discouraged any male in the audience that could only stare at her average feminine dimensions. She reached the stand, and began to silently whisper the spell to cast the same spell Ganseki performed. She lifted her arm up, with others noticing her seemingly frail appearance, and said with a confidence no man could dream of:

"Destructive Art 31: Shot of Red Fire."

A red hot sphere of flame, much more intense than the previous, cleanly flew across the room and smashed against the target, with an explosion soon following. The proctor, previously incredibly creepy and death-intending, seemed to be frozen in awe as he stalled in reading the results of Hinote's kidou exam. "D-Destruction: 100. Ac-ccuracy: 100. Casting... t-time: 100. Student Kushinada Hinote: Pass…" The proctor said nothing as absolutely no one approached the flame-haired, ruby-eyed girl with the vigor of the previous student's procession. All except one, who exclaimed:

"Whoo, go Hinote-chan! Way to kick some ass!"

The fiery youth then turned toward the voice with a beaming smile, and only said "I know." Seeing this girl's change in attitude brought the bitter demon back out of the proctor, as he declared:

"Whoever just cheered this student on, bring yourself forward for testing!" He obviously didn't like students congratulating prodigies.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… Don't get pissed at me because she's the best in her class…" Following the rude remark walked yet another youth, this one much less determined than the last. "They really need to look at the bastards they choose for these jobs…"

While the instructor fumed at the insults the teen spouted, the careless student walked up to the testing stand, with one hand scratching his chest under his uniform, and the other scratching the back of his head. With a yawn, he took one of his hands away from scratching and said:

"Destructive Art 31: Shot of Red Fire."

The awe that followed even reached the caster of the fireball. The teacher was utterly dumbstruck. One of the students nearly fainted from the incredible feat.

The fireball missed the target by nearly five meters. A still smoldering hole could be seen in the wall above the designated targets. As Asura seemed unusually happy about his accomplishment, the instructor resumed his insidious demeanor as he read the student's grade.

"Destruction: 0. Accuracy: 0. Casting time:" The instructor paused for a moment. "5. Student Sasano Asura: Fail." The evil man placed a large X next to the student's name on his doom list.

"Aww man, that five messed up my record..." The lazy silver-haired student walked off the stage, ignoring the near-ballistic teacher he received his grade from.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Hinote was infuriated that her friend since childhood performed so miserably at the kidou exam. She continually bickered as the two were walking down the hall to their next exam. "We were supposed to graduate with flying colors! We were supposed to be the best students to leave this hellhole of a school! But noooooooo, mister 'I'm-too-lazy-to-even-shoot-a-damned-wooden-board' has to go and ruin it for us!"

"Aw, pipe down, hot-head." The sloth-like student from before had resumed scratching, and was thoroughly satisfied with his blundering grade. "I sucked too bad at kidou to make a perfect grade, so I decided to graduate as the worst kidou user in the school. I still get all the hype, and I get to be one of a few!" He put a goofy grin on his face as he stated his opinion. "Besides, what's with this 'us' stuff? It's not like you cast that fireball or anything."

The red-headed girl assumed a sarcastic tone. "Oh, I dunno, maybe it's the fact that the entire freaking school knows we hang out with each other." She sighed. "You obviously haven't studied school stereotypes."

"Who has the time for it when a short red-head is jumping their ass about passing with perfect grades?" The silver-haired teen put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "It's not like it makes a difference… We all end up as ordinary shinigami after we graduate."

Hinote was just about to give a speech when something abruptly cut her off. "Hey, you, sloth-for-brains," said a voice that demanded a response. "Was it you that screwed up that kidou test?" A muscular green-haired youth appeared to accommodate the intimidating voice, along with his equally large entourage.

"Sasano Asura, at your service, tomato-head." The silver-haired boy turned around and gave a big, beaming smile at the source of the voice.

"Why you little piece of…" Ganseki, who nearly raised a fist to the disrespectful student, stopped when Hinote made a snide remark.

"Hey, you're right Asura, whenever his face gets all red, the green hair really does make his head look like a tomato!" She gave a smile nearly as big as Asura's.

Ganseki nearly exploded at the prospect of two brats making fun of his hair. "Dammit, it wasn't my decision to have green hair! The damned parents came up with it!" He stopped his whining to give an infuriated look at the cocky goof-off, and said, "Either case, I'm kicking your ass in the fighting exam. Don't think that because you're a clown you can disgrace my class." He and his posse walked away with evil-looking sneers on their faces.

"Hmph, what a jackass," commented Hinote. "Thinks since he's the most muscle-bound kid in the bunch, he owns the class…"

"Eh, don't worry about it, Hinote-chan," he said as the tomboyish female cringed at the sound of that disgraceful title. "I'll knock him down a few notches in the physical exam."

"And how do you plan on doing that, you lazy ass?"

"Oh, I have a way with swords." He rested his head in the palms of his hands as he stared up at the ceiling. "Shouldn't be too difficult."


	2. 2: Broken Blade, Broken Pride

_Foreword (again 2)_

_Hey all, it's your favorite author, Iko xD J/k, but hey, welcome to the second installment of the Kusanagi chronicles! As you can tell, this is the edited version of the second chapter. I'm almost done editing the first three chapters (and I also noticed I never posted the third... guess it slipped my mind xD), and will have them all done shortly._

_-Iko_

**Chapter Two- Broken Blade, Broken Pride **

"Man… I hate popularity…"

A large group of sword-bearing students was gathered in the school hall, walking towards the room where the next exam was being held. At the front of them were two students, comprising of a silver-haired kid with a snapped sword, and a red-haired girl with her wooden blade intact. The two were attempting to gain some distance from the the mob behind them, as they weren't very accustomed to being so well-liked.

"Well, it's you fault for going postal on that Ganseki guy," said Hinote, "I'm surprised a lazy bum like you had incredible sword skills. Besides, that's the only thing feeding that fire behind us."

"Same for you, you beat your opponent in three strokes. Anyways, my skills aren't that incredible," said a sighing Asura. He had one hand resting on the inside of his uniform, and the other hand gripping his splintered sword. "My parents sent me to a teacher as a kid to learn swordsmanship. Old cook didn't take it easy on me," He lifted his vacant hand to rub an old injury from his training. "That was several weeks I'd love to forget."

"That girl was three hundred pounds of fat and no brain at all," she said, replying to Asura's earlier statement. "But, incredible or not," said Hinote, "You were still amazing." She looked out the window to her right. "I don't think I could ever catch up to that…"

"Oy, don't get all spacey on me," said Asura, returning his hand to the inside of his uniform. "A day-dreamy face doesn't suit you at all, Hinote-chan." The fiery crimson-haired girl assumed a look that emanated a malevolent aura.

"You know how much I hate that name, Asura. I thought the last time I nailed you in the face made you forget that." She glared at him with a twitching eyebrow and flaming eyes.

"Aww, who could forget cute little Hinote-chan?" He gave his usual grin as he watched the blood boil in Hinote. "I don't think I can ever forget our times as kids back in Rukongai... Heh, and you were so much more girly than now! I mean jeez, you turned from frilly to tomboy in no time fl..." Asura stumbled back a bit after being punched straight in the gut. "at... And may I mention you turned into a hard ass too? Oooff..."

"And this same hard ass kept you straight, didn't it?" Hinote sighed as to let off some steam. "If it wasn't for me, you would've been a flunky for 7 straight terms."

"Don't even talk about my school years, you were here for a good 3 years before we decided to actually put some effort into graduating!" Asura jolted up as he gave his rebuttal.

"You mean, you wanted to put some effort." Hinote stuck her tongue out at the lazy Asura. "I've actually been trying to get out of here."

Asura actually got mad for once, as he said, "That's not helping your side! It makes you sound worse!"

However, a loud and infuriated voice parted the large crowd behind the bickering twosome.

"YOU LITTLE SONUVA… I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" An enraged Ganseki sprinted through the newly formed aisle with a fist raised to pummel the relaxed silver-haired student. When the tank with the green hair was within striking distance, Asura merely leaned forward, leaving the furious Ganseki to trip and fall over himself, landing him square on top of his head. He quickly rose to attempt to punch him again, but this time he received a fistful of splinters.

As the now-humbled Ganseki rolled around on the floor in pain from the inflicted injury, Asura dropped the now destroyed sword next to him, only stating "Man, I was planning to keep that as a souvenir…" Ganseki rose to his feet yet again, this time only to retort with some loud and blunt remarks.

"You cocky sonuvabitch! You only got lucky in that stupid exam!" He rubbed the spot on his hand where the sword on the ground collided with his knuckles.

"Cool off, Tomato-san," Asura replied, only to get a loud shout from the red-faced Ganseki. "It's not my fault your head is so hard. If you weren't so thick-skulled, then my sword might not have snapped." He put on a grin as the crowd and Hinote joined in a mass laugh.

"That's it! You've written your death sentence, you little shaggy-haired punk!" The large mass of muscles threw another punch towards the carefree swordsman. Asura easily moved his head to the side, avoiding the sure-fatal fist.

As Ganseki raised his hand to attempt another punch, Asura assumed a very serious and stoic demeanor."The reason you lost was your anger. You literally swung your fury at me like a wet noodle." He dodged another intense punch. "You let so much blood get to your head that all you could see was a mass of your hatred." He evaded an even more raged attack. "And that same hatred…" He grabbed the open arm as he paused. "Kicked your ass."

The next thing the green-haired berserker felt was the sensation of flying… and then the sharp pain of landing square on his face. As the hallway erupted with a mass of laughter, Asura bent down to stare Ganseki square in the eyes. Losing all seriousness with a goofy grin, he said, "Try to not get pissed so easily, Tomato-san. You'll live longer." He removed his face from Ganseki's view, and walked off, leaving the brute fuming at his words of wisdom.

"He's only messing around," said Hinote, finished with laughing. She walked over to the student sprawled across the floor to reassure him. "It's not often he gets the chance to humble someone." She gave him a quick smile. "Anyways, try to cool off, that blood in your head isn't going to get you past the intelligence test coming up." She started running towards Asura. "Good luck, Tomato-san!" Judging by his reaction to his name, the other students could tell she didn't help much. He quickly got to his feet, and then stared back at his now self-declared nemesis. He paused for second, noticing that he was still being observed by his fellow academy students, and then threw himself around with a yell that immediately cleared the hall of all students.

"Wait up you jerk!" Hinote caught up to the carefree swordsman, nearly out of breath. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Honestly, not really." He began scratching the back of his head. "Where were we going?"

"Gahh… You really are hopeless, Asura." Hinote shook her head. "Unless you really do want to flunk, I'd recommend you follow me to the intelligence test."

"Oh yeah, I guess I gotta do that…" said a zoned out Asura. "I wonder if that Ganseki guy is gonna pass. It'd be a shame to see such a fierce fighter like him not graduate."

"Fierce? You beat that guy in twelve seconds flat."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he wasn't fierce. I was just too good."

"… You must really be on some drugs or something. Did someone slip anything in your drink today?" Hinote shook her head again out of frustration.

"Aww, worrying about my well being, Hinote-chan? That's sweet." The red-haired fury resumed in her thoughts of ripping Asura's head off. "But don't mess up your face like that… It doesn't suit you either."

"Then what face does suit me, oh wise-and-lazy-one?" Hinote assumed her trademark sarcastic tone.

"Hmm… I dunno. Personally, I'd love it if you went back to being that cute little girl I used to know…" Memories seemingly flooded into Asura's head back from when they were both little kids back in the Rukongai, before they enrolled in the academy. "Don't you remember? Your hair was all short and in ponytails... and you tied them up in the cutest little black ribbons..." The reminiscing suddenly stopped as Hinote slapped her sword across the silver-haired teenager's smiling face.

"Ow… That really hurt… What's gotten into you?" Asura rubbed his face with the hand that he wasn't resting in his uniform.

"Oh, nothing. Hand must've slipped." Asura could tell she was lying, being as her sarcasm hadn't faltered in the lightest.

"Oh, alright. Well, shall we head to the exam?" He walked off towards the corner in the hall. It was only after he had rounded the turn when Hinote ran off after him only to drag him back in the right direction, with the silver-haired teen suffering from a massive bruise on his head.

_Afterword (unedited xD)_

_Hey, hoped you enjoyed the second chapter! As you can tell, Asura and Hinote go back a little bit, so you can start speculating if you want. But then again, Hinote took the time to try and slightly comfort our flipped friend Ganseki... but I'll leave the romance to the fans. Yep, that's right, I'll base the love story on what my reviewers decide! Asura-Hinote, Ganseki-Hinote, Some Random Person-Hinote, or even (dun dun dun) Asura-Ganseki!_

_Anyways, that's it for this chapter, and you people can look forward to another great installment soon. And if a certain person on a certain forum can submit her idea soon, we may have another OC join the fray! Sayonara, and don't swing your hate like a wet noodle:P_

_-Iko_


	3. 3: Fumbled Introductions

_Foreword_

_Whelp, here it is, chapter three. I coulda sworn I posted it on FF.N... but I guess it only made it to my Livejournal xD Anyways, we have the introduction of a new OC, which means more chances of different hookups... which I am utterly confused about. Any feedback on presumed pairings is great... I just want them present to make this fic appeal to all kinds of readers, ya know? XD Anyways, enjoy! And comment!_

_-Iko_

**Chapter Three- Fumbled Introductions **

_I'm going to be so late…_

That was probably the only thing going through her incredibly nervous mind at the moment. As she proceeded down the alley, she thought about her previous impediments. She had a bit of trouble figuring out how to get her black shinigami robes to fit right, and then afterwards she had a harsh lecture from her father about how she needed more self-confidence and stability and whatnot. She had heard the same speech many times before, but even she agreed with the fact that she never really took it to heart. Probably the main reason was the fact that she was neck deep in academy work whenever he decided to randomly pop in with one of his annoying rambles. Every single time, he would be drowned out by the mental barrier she developed from being exposed to such a talkative person.

_Wait… Why am I thinking about that now? I've got to walk faster…_

After focusing her mind on getting to the Academy graduation ceremony, she slightly increased the pace in her walk. She refused to run, since her new shinigami sandals were also brand new, and the wood they were made up of was still stiff. Any form of running would not only wear them out, but would also cause discomfort, which she really didn't want on the day of her great accomplishment. Thinking back on her time at the Academy, she remembered the look on everyone's face as she was declared as of the few to graduate on her first try. However, since she graduated so early, she was about 2 years younger than most graduates, so she often got picked on that same day. However, she was glad to be rid of that place, with its high-strung jocks and brash women. Of course, she then remembered a silver haired-boy and a red-haired girl in one of her classes, who changed her whole direction of her stereotypical viewpoint...

However, her reminiscing was soon cut short by a large mass abruptly smashing into her face. The heavy object tripped over her petite body and landed in a crumpled mass in the intersecting walkway. Two smaller masses soon followed, and mimicked the first, ending up piled on top of the former mass.

"Oy! You're not supposed to stop, you big oaf of a guide!" A harsh voice cried out, obviously directed towards the first mass.

"It's not my fault! Some kid ran out in front of me and made me fall over!" A deeper and more masculine voice replied to the former scream.

"Sigh… Please don't fight with the tomato head, Hino-chan, an angry face doesn't look good on you, remember?" A more casual, laid-back tone spoke up over the other two bickering voices.

As the mystery roadblock picked themselves up, the three masses each began complaining, with one whining about two inflicted head injuries, one about a shortened and hated nickname, and the other just complaining about his nickname in general. They soon looked to see who it was who caused the train wreck, while at the same time; the roadblock looked back at who tripped over her. The two groups kind of stared for a moment, not sure what to be thinking at that instant.

_Oh my… It's those two!_

"Uhh… hi…" The small girl let out a nervous giggle, with a slight blush reaching her cheeks. "Umm, it's really strange that we ran into each other, isn't it?" She was obviously at a shortage of words. She regretted blocking out all those lectures. She brooded over her mistake as a silence broke over the crash scene.

"Oh, hey! Yeah, it's really odd, isn't it, umm…?" The boy with long, silver hair, which was currently obstructed by two large head injuries, spoke up to break the uncomfortable silence. "Hmm, I guess I can't really remember your name." He suddenly jumped up to move right in front of her, bending down to end up with his face directly in front of hers. He stared at her for a long moment, sketching out every single facial detail he could to see if he could come up with a name. She only returned a stare, with her face emanating a slight heat from her incredibly red blush. She remembered him instantly as the boy in her class, with his shaggy silver hair that reached the end of his neck, his deep azure eyes, and slender facial features.

"HIYAA!" The sharp female voice from earlier was soon identified to be belonging to a fiery red-headed girl, who launched the examining teen about five yards away with a clear kick to his outstretched rear. "Stop scaring the girl! You'll give her a mental breakdown!" After yelling to the injury-prone teen, she then switched to a gentle, caring demeanor, and helped the poor girl to her feet. "I'm so sorry about all of this, we were trying to find the Academy graduation, and our oaf of a guide seemed to have trampled over you." She gave a big smile as a she reassured her. "If my memory serves me right, you were in one of our classes, weren't you?"

"Umm, yeah, I was about to ask the same thing," she said, giving a nervous smile as she responded to previously raging demon. She looked at the fiery young woman, and began thinking of how much prettier she was compared to her, with her shoulder-length crimson hair, sparkling ruby eyes, and more defined dimensions. She then remembered her name, saying, "Oh, was it Hinote-sama? You were the best student in our kidou class…"

"Aww, flattery will get you nowhere," said the prodigy, trying her best to seem modest. She spoke again after she realized she wasn't looking the part. "Besides, you did better than I did. You graduated on your first try, didn't you?"

As the two girls ensued in a heated discussion about various things relating to their previous school life, Asura eventually made it back towards the other three, stopping next to the fully recovered Ganseki. "Wow, they really hit it off." He assumed his trademark arm-in-uniform position as he observed the two chatting ladies.

"It's only because they're both women. They seem to enjoy flocking to other people without a Y chromosome." Ganseki yawned as the girls continued to chat.

"Wow, that was a pretty detailed statement for someone like you, Tomato-san." Asura only grinned as he looked up at the fuming behemoth of a teenager. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding. Besides, I wouldn't make fun of a friend." He turned his gaze back towards the two talking girls.

"I'm not your frigging friend! You ran into me almost like that squirt did over there!" Ganseki gave a sigh, attempting to relax his mind. After being disgraced a week ago by the same punk standing next to him, he actually took Asura's word and began finding ways to clear his head. "Besides, who'd want to be a friend of yours, anyway? You're just a lazy smart ass."

"Hmm, I believe the two ladies over there would want to." The silver haired shinigami pointed towards the still conversing females. "And besides, I'm sure you're itching to fight me again, so you might as well stick around." Asura patted the still-fuming muscle head on the shoulder.

"Why, I ought to…" Ganseki raised his fist yet again to strike down the toothpick of a shinigami, but was soon interrupted by a feminine voice yelling to them.

"C'mon, you two knuckle-heads!" Hinote had one hand cupped around her mouth, and one hand waving in the air towards the arguing males. "The ceremony's about to start, and I'm not going to miss it because of you two lazy asses!" She said all this with a big, beaming smile.

While the smaller male felt degraded by being called a knucklehead, the larger male shouted out his reply. "Don't expect me to be your guide! The last time I tried to find my way there, I ended up crashing into someone! Twice!" He let out a grunt, crossed his arms against his chest, and wrenched his head to the left. "There's no way in hell I'll lead a group consisting of a lazy bastard, a hotheaded harpy, and an nervous twerp!" He firmly anchored himself to his patch of walkway.

"Don't give yourself a neck cramp, we've got Amaya-chan here to guide us. Unlike you, Tomato-san, she brought a map." She waved a folded-up piece of parchment in front of a disgruntled Ganseki.

Asura, finished with being in shock from being grouped with the large mass of muscles planted on the ground, spoke up, saying, "Amaya-chan? You mean the roadblock?" He said this with a casual face, not meaning to fluster the clearly embarrassed girl.

"Ahh, yes, umm, Yamato Amaya, nice to meet your acquaintance, Asura-kun…" The newly identified girl gave a quick bow, her face still red from her fervent blush.

"Well, now that we all know each other, let's get the caravan moving," said the obviously impatient Hinote. "I still don't want to miss that ceremony, even if it was because Amaya-chan was introducing herself."

"Well, then stop chitchatting and start walking!" The previously stubborn Ganseki stood up, beginning to walk towards the next intersection in the walkway. "We'll never get there with your yapping, you little hothead." The large shinigami actually gave a grin as he proceeded in running away from the crimson fury.

"Well, come on Ama-chan, we better start catching up!" Asura gave a reassuring smile to the still flustered girl, as he too began running towards the mass of chaos ahead.

Amaya looked at the three people in front of her. She now knew why her father kept nagging about how she needed more self-confidence... Up until now, she hadn't really had any friends. She felt reassurance as she realized that these people are willing to befriend her. She began jogging towards her fellow shinigami, feeling the confidence well up inside her.

However, she abruptly remembered why she wasn't supposed to run, as her sandal snapped and somehow caused her to trip and fall. A sharp pain in her ankle made itself apparent as she felt herself falling backwards.

However, she soon felt a brief gust of wind as she realized she had stopped falling, and was being held rigid at a diagonal angle. She opened her eyes only to meet a mesmerizing gaze from two deep, sapphire-colored eyes. That was the last image she remembered before she felt herself slip into a light faint.

"Oww… Why do I keep getting hit today…" The silver-haired shinigami carried Amaya in his arms, strolling towards his other two companions while regretting that Hinote remembered to wear her diamond family ring.


End file.
